riofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rio (film)
Plik:Disambig-icon.pngTen artykuł dotyczy filmu. Zobacz inne znaczenia dla słowa Rio. Rio – amerykańsko-brazylijski film animowany wyprodukowany w technologii 3D przez Studio Blue Sky i wyreżyserowany przez Carlosa Saldanhę. Tytuł odnosi się do brazylijskiego miasta Rio de Janeiro, gdzie odbywa się akcja filmu. Opowiada historię Blu, ostatniego samca ary modrej, który zostaje zabrany do Rio de Janeiro, by przedłużyć ginący gatunek. Poznaje tam Julię, od razu się w niej zakochując, jednak długo bez wzajemności. Piosenka przewodnia, "Telling the World", została zaśpiewana przez Taio Cruza. Carlos Saldanha rozwinął pierwszą koncepcję Rio w 1995 roku, opowiadającą o pingwinie zagubionym w Rio de Janeiro. Jednakże, Saldanha dowiedział się o produkcji filmów takich jak Happy Feet czy Na Fali, więc zmienił pomysł i wplótł w historię papugi oraz ich środowisko w Rio de Janeiro. Zaproponował pomysł Chrisowi Wedge w 2006 roku, a wtedy projekt został usytuowany w studiu Blue Sky. Aktorzy dubbingujący najważniejsze role zostali wyłonieni i rozpoczęli pracę w 2009 roku. Podczas produkcji, ekipa odwiedziła Rio de Janeiro, a także skonsultowała się z ekspertami od papug w nowojorskim zoo na Bronxie by nauczyć się ich ruchów. 20th Century Fox wypuściło film 22 marca 2011 w Brazylii i 15 kwietnia 2011 w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Zasadniczo otrzymał pozytywne oceny od krytyków filmowych. Obserwatorzy chwalili efekty wizualne, grę aktorską i muzykę. Film był kasowym przebojem zarabiając globalnie 484 miliony dolarów. Został nominowany do Oscara za najlepszą piosenkę, „Real In Rio”, lecz stracił ją na rzecz innego kandydata, „Człowiek Czy Muppet” z filmu „Muppety”. Fabuła The film begins in the untamed wilds of the amazon rainforest where roberto a very handsome and muscular male blue spinx macaw part of a thought to be endangered race with an impressive wingspan and large claws flying threw the jungle patrolling for danger, when after stopping on a tree for a rest he saw to his amazement a beautiful female macaw who had light blue feathers silky smooth and shiny named jewel the daughter of Eduardo the leader of the tribe and he could fell his heart melting at the sight of her. He than introduced him self and jewel knew his record with women her father had spoken a lot about em he had mentioned jewel a few time too but he'd no idea she was so beautiful and they talked a little while but he wasn't really paying attention to what she said. Over the next few weeks roberto and jewel started hanging out having flying contest and complaining the other on appearance with each the more she grew to like him roberto started to call her juju and her beto, than one evening after their latest day together roberto decided he wanted to be more than just her boy friend which he knew he was even if she would't say it. And spent some time building a ring out of wood from his tree until he got what he needed he put it in a box before turning in dreaming of tomorrow when he would pop the question. than out side the jungle loggers were turning on their bulldozers getting ready to do a little pouching. That morning, when roberto found jewel with her father and aunt mini he asked to talk to her alone which she gladly accepted roberto than talked with Eduardo and showed him the ring he made expecting him to be mad but he was pleased and said why he was sitting around for he than flew up to jewel who was smelling the followers he than appeared and presented the ring to her and asked jewel will you give me your beautiful wing in marriage she was shocked by this but soon put it on before saying with pleasure beto the two were about to share a kiss. When suddenly the loggers came and the tribe scattered while most escaped jewel was taken and the ring fell off roberto would've went in after her but he had a duty but vowed if he ever found her again jewel would be his the scene than cuts twenty years where she finally escapes the horrible owner she was slowed to in rio de janeiro and wanted to find them again and flew in to jungle, when she meet a toco toucan named Rafael, and his wife eva who after explaining how they meet gave her directions and she thanked them and flew off and after a days journey reached her home her father found her moments after and after telling the others roberto appeared and sing a song to welcome her back which after finishing they finally kissed passionately. After separating Eduardo congratulated them on becoming a couple and a song called beautiful creatures began and roberto asked for a dance jewel was more than happy to comply after finally finishing they returned to roberto nest which jewel found interesting he said he made it him self. The two than kissed again as a storm began out side they than slipped in to his bird bath he later showed her the ring again and once again proposed and jewel agreed with out hesitation and they kissed again. After the passionate embrace that had occurred his man hood started to come out between his legs, he felt a little embraced and attempted to cover it but jewel instead licked it, she told him to come on though confused he than realised what she meant and inserted his cock into her pussy under the water and the two macaws made out lovingly as moaning and giggling was heard they eventually got out and she laid in his wings socking his pennies moaning as she did when they heard a knocking it was eduardo wanting to check on his girl so he peaked his head out as the storm begun and pretended to act sleepy after he leaf confused to the way he was acting jewel took hold of his tail and pulled him back in and re locked the door before more kissing and licking erupted from his nest. That morning after telling him about it they were overjoyed and they had their wedding as soon as night fall melting their hearts with their vows and the tribe cheered when they sealed the ceremony and during the dance Eduardo congratulated him on becoming the son he always dreamed of but told him not to break his girl heart or else while jewel and roberto danced in the centre he said I love you juju I love you too roberto and they kissed again more passionately. One year later they became the proud parents of three beautiful chicks they called taigo carla and bia while they turned around as the sun set roberto and jewel than faced each other and hugged before he said I loved you ever since we meet and she stated you were why i come back and the love birds kissed wrapping her wings around his neck and his around her waist much to their children disgusts. Dubbing Wersja amerykańska Wersja polska Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżka dźwiękowa Rio składa się z 13 piosenek, z których ostatnia jest instrumentalem (nie zawiera tekstu ani wokalu). 1. Real In Rio wykonywane przez różnych artystów 2. Let Me Take You To Rio wykonywane przez Ester Dean i Carlinosa Browna 3. Mas Que Nada wykonywane przez Sergio Mendeza 4. Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) wykonywane przez Will.I.Ama, Jamiego Foxxa i Anne Hathaway 5. Pretty Bird wykonywane przez Jemaine Clementa 6. Fly Love wykonywane przez Jamiego Foxxa 7. Telling The World wykonywane przez Taio Cruza 8. Funky Monkey wykonywane przez Carlinosa Browna, Mikaela Muttiego, Siedah Garrett i Davi Vieirę 9. Remiks Let Me Take You To Rio wykonywany przez Ester Dean 10. Balanco Carioca wykonywane przez Mikaela Mutti 11. Sapo Cai wykonywane przez Carlinosa Browna i Mikaela Mutti 12. Samba De Orly wykonywane przez Bebe Gilberto 13. Valsa Carioca zrobione przez Sergio Mendeza Nazwa *W wersji hiszpańskiej nazywa się Río (Ri-jo) co znaczy Rzeka lecz w tym przypadku jest skrótem do Río de Janeiro (Rio de Haneirdo) co znaczy Rio de Janeiro. *W wersji ukraińskiej nazywa się Ріо co znaczy Rio. *W wersji rosyjskiej nazywa się Рио (Rjo) co znaczy Rio. *W wersji bułgarskiej nazywa się Рио (Rio) co znaczy Rio. *W wersji koreańskiej nazywa się 리오 (lio) co znaczy Rio. *W wersji hebrajskiej nazywa się ' ריו' co znaczy Rio. *W wersji chińskiej nazywa się 里約大冒險 (Lǐ yuē dà màoxiǎn; Li lita monsje) co znaczy Rio Przygoda. *W wersji japońskiej nazywa się ブルー 初めての空へ *W wersji arabskiej nazywa się ' ريو' (Riu) co znaczy Rio. *W wersji asamskiej nazywa się ৰিঅ' *W wersji perskiej nazywa się ریو co znaczy Rio. *W wersji indyjskiej nazywa się रियो (Riyō; Rjo) co znaczy Rio. *W wersji gruzińskiej nazywa się რიო (rio) co znaczy Rio. *W wersji tamilijskiej nazywa się ரியோ (Riyō; Rii-jjo) co znaczy Rio. *W wersji tajskiej nazywa się ริโอ เดอะมูฟวี่ เจ้านกฟ้าจอมมึน Galeria Osobny Artykuł Logo Logo_RIo.png|Oficjalne logo z filmu]] Rio zwiastun.png|Pierwotne logo nr. 1 na pierwszym zwiastunie filmu Rio_Logo_pirwowzur_2.png|Pierwotne logo nr. 2 na drugim zwiastunie Rio-4f6d6eaa1094d_logo.png|Pierwowzór Logo nr 3 Rio-cast-movie-logo-wallpaper1.jpg Rio-4f95a415e7849_logo.png Rio-RIO_LOGO_rgb.jpg Angry_birds_rio_logo.jpg|Wersja bez kropki nad „i” RioTheMovie-Logo.jpg|thumb|Wersja z piłką plażowa jako kropka nad „i” 316px-Rio_(película)_svg.png|Logo w wersji 2D Zwiastuny RIO 3D - polski zwiastun|Pierwszy zwiastun Rio - Official Trailer HQ|Drugi zwiastun Rio - Grzegorz Drojewski|Wywiad z Grzegorzem Drojewskim KIA Rio Commercial|Reklama Kii Rio III i filmu Rio na DVD i Blu-ray ru:Рио (мультфильм) pt-br:Rio de:Rio (Film) es:Rio Kategoria:Multimedia Kategoria:Filmy